This invention relates to Recreational Vehicles (RVs) such as motorhomes, travel trailers, and fifth-wheel type camper trailers. These Recreational Vehicles are motor-driven or towed wheeled vehicles intended to traverse roadways, while providing enclosed volumes suitable for use(s) by camping occupants such one or more of: cooking, eating, sleeping, entertainment, bathroom functions and vehicle internal storage. Many state-of-the-art RVs provide enclosed volumes for internal storage, and some provide for limited roof-top external storage. However, roof-top storage is hard to access especially with heavy loads, and even if it can be accessed increases the risk of the vehicle suffering a rollover accident. Thus many RV owners and users are forced to carry desired external loads such as bicycles, motorcycles, a snowmobile, a water-scooter or canoe, or a small automobile on a towed trailer behind the RV. The use of a trailer is a significant inconvenience and adds substantially to the difficulty of driving the RV and of executing maneuvers such as backing-up.